


It's a Lovecraft Monster, Charlie Brown!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Can the day be saved when Cthulu is destroying Earth?
Kudos: 4





	It's a Lovecraft Monster, Charlie Brown!

"Oh, no!" said Charlie Brown. He was scared because Cthulu was invading the Earth!

"I'm gonna destroy your world!" Cthulu said.

"Stop it you blockhead!" Lucy said.

"But I didn't do anything" Charlie Brown said.

"No that blockhead I bet he can't even kick a football!" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah I bet I can kick a football!" Cthulu said.

"Here is the bet!" Lucy said. "If you can kick the football you can destroy Earth but if you can't then you have to leave!"

"Okay," Cthulu said. "That seems fair." Cthulu laughed because he knew it would be really easy to kick a football.

Lucy held the football and Cthulu ran at the footbal. But then he missed because she lifted it up!

"Ha ha you couldn't kick it blockhead!" Lucy said.

"Oh, man, I messed up!" Cthulu said but he was honest so he left. But he took Charlie Brown with him when he left as a consolation prize.

"Good grief," Charlie Brown said.

The End


End file.
